creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Hilo:Aleksai Sagir-Lazzuli/@comment-43688648-20191213025038
es para el creepylooza Fue la mejor noche buena, por primera vez en mi noche buena mi familia no se peleó y por ende nadie fue al hospital, recuerdo que era la hora de irse a dormir, pues con el cuento de que santa no viene mientras estas despierto, yo fielmente con mi mentalidad inocente obedecí y alrededor de las 23:30 horas me dormí. En medio de la noche me desperté, mire en dirección al reloj que se encontraba en mi mesita de noche, marcaba las 04:50 am, ya casi eran las cinco de la mañana, me levante de la cama y me dirigí a la cocina donde me serví un vaso de sidra de manzana y lo bebí, antes de volver a dormir me pase por la sala de estar a ver si santa ya había llegado, me asome por la puerta y efectivamente allí estaba santa en la sala de estar dejando los regalos, corrí rápidamente a mi habitación, llegue allí y me sentí orgulloso, fui un niño bueno, pero antes de poder dormir escuche un ruido extraño, parecía un reno, de esos que acompañan a santa, lose porque choco sus pesuñas en la ventana de mi cuarto el cual está en el tercer piso de mi enorme casa. Mire por la ventana y ahora me arrepiento de hacerlo, si era un reno pero este estaba sin ojos sus piernas no eran más que huesos, su cornamenta envés de terminar en una ondulada punta esta terminaba en una picuda cúspide, su hocico no mostraba hiervas masticadas sino pedazos de carne fresca, cerré las cortinas, y me acosté nuevamente, esta vez nuevamente escuche los mismos ruidos, no le di importancia y de repente la ventana se rompió, y poco a poco el reno entro a mi casa, me miro con esas cuencas vacías lentamente iluminarse con un brillo naranja, abrió su boca y de ella salieron ruidos inentendibles que lentamente se convirtió en estática que luego una voz entendible que decía. -lamento decirte Eduardo que aunque lo creas no fuiste un niño bueno, ¿o acaso después de haber robado la billetera a ese hombre que acababa de cobrar el sueldo del mes, o de haber golpeado a tu madre hasta que literalmente su ojo exploto eres un niño bueno?, no lo eres y me imagino que ya sabes que les pasa a los niños que se portan mal.- Se cortó la voz y luego otra vos, esta vez el reno me hablo, lose porque vi sus labios moverse al unísono con la voz que me dijo. -ni siquiera el krampus es digno para que se aparezca para darte fin, en ese caso, yo, la más alta de las maldades del mundo tendré que ponerte fin- Se acercó a mí y sus pesuñas se convirtieron en agarres para no separarse del piso, sus cuernos se estiraron en dirección a mi rostro y se clavaron en mis ojos, luego a pesar de tener los ojos destrozados podía ver y no pude evitar gritar al ver como los dientes del reno se convertían en enormes colmillos, listos para masticarme, sus dientes se clavaron en mi vientre y solo con mover su cuello me partió al medio, caí al suelo, y con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban vi como ese reno cantaba una canción que resuena en mi habitación cada navidad. -reindeer of punishment, I am the end of bad children, so bad that every time I eat my eyes they shine again.- Volteo asia mí y note que sus ojos que antes tenían un brillo naranja ahora eran ojos normales de reno pero se notaba que no dejaban de ser cuencas vacías, y antes de irse largo una enorme sonrisa, toco tres veces el suelo con su pesuña y desapareció en un brillo polar y de fondo se escuchó una risa familiar y conocida por todos. -ho, ho, ho-